Ppr episode 36: Reading The Future
They jump off at seal island Jay: great we are so close to solving this! Chase: we are, look there is a secret cabin here, it will have a clue to that rock Ryder: you guys go I will call katie and alex and tell them to come here Ryder sits on the dock The others walk in Zane: hmm where is it? Chase: right here They open the door Rubble: woah, this stuff is old Kai: and dusty Zane: ice! He does spinjitzu and cleans up the place Marshall: thats better Cole: look a painting! The painting moves Jay: THATS NOT A PAINTING The wall slides in and a secret passage appears Lloyd: cool Kai: go get ryder Zuma: wyder dude! Ryder: yeah Zuma: come look at this They walk in Ryder: woah that is cool They hear voices Ryder: hide! Alex: ryder!?! Ryder jumps out Ryder: oh its just you guys haha Katie: woah secret passage Alex: thats awesome Katie: anyways we need to hurry they followed us They hear a slam Cole: go in! They all run in and cole shuts the door Skye: its dark Kai uses his fire to create light Jay: watch you're step They hear rocks falling Zane: that doesnt sound good A boulder is rolling towards them Jay: THAT DOESNT LOOK GOOD, RUN! They start running and fall into water Lloyd: huh? They hear a door close Chase: we need light He uses his powers to power the lightbulbs Kai: what the Alex: woah! AWESOME! Rubble: careful Everest: what is this She picks up a picturs Ryder: thats, me? Katie: what does it say Everest: there is writing, it says Dear Ryder, I appolgize for my bad behavior, I am running away and forgetting my job as the medic, I hope you find ones to replace me Sincerly, David Skye: there were ones before us? Ryder: I didnt want to tell you guys, there were 4 other pups, David,Jack,James and Hector Marshall: wow, what happened to them Ryder: they must have ran away Chase: that's sad A door opens Everest: lets go They run in and hear laughing Cole: who's there!? The laughing gets louder Kai: get ready 4 pups walk over James: Ryder? Ryder: oh my gosh its you guys! Skye: um what? Zuma: what is this! David: who are they Ryder: my new pups Jack: wow Hector: they seem lame Marshall: hey! Zane: um, guys this isnt time to chit chat, LOOK! They see the evil twins Katie: oh boy Alex: lets go! They start running Jay: run up the stairs! They run up and the door behind the shuts Rubble: were safe Spikes come out the roof Jay: OH BOY Kai: other side, run! They run and slide under the door and get out Ryder: a scroll? He picks it up Jay: this is under the rock They are in a room with a waterfall Chase: woah this is beautiful They hear rocks falling again Jay: not again Ryder: this way! They run up more stairs and run out onto a island Jay: what the They see a dark fortress Ryder: oh no Lloyd: I see rocky! Rocky is sitting in a chair and he has a staff Rocky: I am the ruler now Cole: oh my Kai sees a small house Kai: follow me They run into it Alex: this is small Kai: we stay here get rest and save rocky in the morning Ryan magically appears Ryan: what the Rubble: hey Ryan: oh no not this He looks outside Ryan: HELP He freaks out and passes out Kai: like I said, lets sleep They all fall asleep except ryder Ryder: I will save you rocky End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes